Where'd the Assassins Come From!
by xXfigxXD
Summary: It was a normal friday for Aria and her cousins. That was until their xbox went on the fritz! Now there are assassins in their house. What are these three girls gonna do? Yes, I know this kind of story is used a lot, but I wanted to do one anyway.
1. Whoa, what have we here!

Hey everyone! This is my first story that I'm putting up. I'm not very funny, but I'll promise that this will get funnier! Just think of this as an introduction (:

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed or it's characters, but it would be awsome if I did :D Aria,Abby, and Nina are mine though.

* * *

It was a normal day for Aria and her cousins. They got home from school, ignoring their weekend homework. The trio quickly gathered up snacks and drinks then proceeded to the basement. Before we continue maybe I should explain some things first.

First things first, I'll start with Aria. Aria was a 4'11 fifteen year old. What does she often say? 'It sucks to be short' has become her motto. Her hair is a dirty blonde, barely passing her shoulders. Her two cousins were Abby and Nina. They're twins, but look nothing alike. Nina had dark brown hair while Abby had strawberry blonde. They are the same size and only a few inches taller than Aria. Abby had hazel eyes and both Nina and Aria have brown. Not only did they all look completely different, but personality wise too. Abby and Nina often fought a lot, so it was Aria's job to act as the mediator. What they all shared in common though was their temper.

Anyway, back to the story. Once they had settled downstairs Nina turned on the Xbox 360 and put in Assassins Creed. Aria and Nina were long term veterans of the game, but Abby had just gotten into it and definitely needed practice. Abby had become addicted to the game when Aria and Nina had become addicted to this game when Aria and Nina were having a tournament on who could beat the game faster. Nina had won and Aria was depressed and sat in the corner for the remainder of that night. After the game was booted up Nina tossed the controller at Abby. She started at the beginning and slowly went through the missions.

Luckily, Nina had brought down her guitar so that she and Aria could have a jam session. Whenever Abby was having trouble they would tell her the best way out. Aria and Nina jumped when suddenly Abby shouted.

"Argh, stupid ass beggar woman! Freakin' made me fail the mission!" And then she did the unthinkable. Abby threw the controller at the Xbox. Nina got up and started yelling at Abby, grabbing the front of her shirt and shaking her. Aria was about to calm them down when she noticed the television was going fuzzy and then back to normal.

"What the…" Aria started to walk towards the television when suddenly a blinding light poured out of it. All three girls shielded their eyes from the glaring light. When it disappeared Aria slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times to get spots out of her vision.

"What the hell?" An all too familiar voice said. The trio looked up to find two Arab men lying on the floor. Everyone was in shock for a moment, and then things went south from there. Altaïr ejected his hidden blade and Malik drew his sword. Aria and Abby tried to calm them down while Nina was just gaping.

"Hold on, hold on! We're not bad, just three teenagers!" Abby yelled, hands raised.

"Yeah, just put the weapons away and let's talk." Aria said. The two men hesitated and looked at each other. With a nod from Malik they put their weapons away and the three girls sighed in relief.

"Holy shit, where'd the assassins come from!" Nina yelled.

"Idiot, that's a stupid question!" Abby retorted, a usual reaction when she felt nervous. The two were about to start up a fight when Aria hit them in the back of their heads.

"Enough, we don't have time for this! Argue on your own time. First things first, introductions," Abby and Nina nodded, "Okay, my name is Aria. The red-haired girl is Abby and the other girl is her sister, Nina. We're all cousins.

"I am Malik and he is Altaïr." Malik said cautiously.

"Yeah, we already know that," Malik raised an eyebrow, "Well, I guess we explain some things to them." Nina said. So the three explained how they had come from their video game. It took awhile for them to believe what they were hearing, but eventually they did. After the explanation was done the room fell awkwardly silent.

"So," Abby said breaking the silence, "anyone hungry?" Everyone nodded.

"Okay, Abby and I will go upstairs and get some food. Nina, stay here and make sure they don't break anything." Aria said.

"To the kitchen!" Abby said and jumped up off the couch. Aria followed her, shaking her head. Once in the kitchen Aria felt it was okay to talk.

"Abby what are we gonna do with them! Your parents are gonna freak!"

"I don't know! It's best if wait to tell my parents tomorrow." Aria nodded. As the two of them were gathering up food a crash and yelling came from the basement.

"What was that?" Abby's mom asked, coming from upstairs to get a drink.

"Nothing!" Both the girls said in unison.

"It's probably just Nina, ya know, getting mad at the game." Aria lied. Abby's mom just shrugged and left. The girls turned to look at each other, then ran down stairs. Lo and behold, Desmond was now standing in the middle of the room. The two girls gaped at the sight.

"Nina! W-what the hell! What did you do?" Aria said throwing her hands in the air and dropping the food.

"Whoa, whoa don't look at me! One minutes I was trying to keep Altaïr from breaking the washing machine and Malik from destroying the DVD player and then!" Nina finished her statement by tossing her hands in the direction of Desmond. Aria's eye twitched, grabbed a pillow, and went into the back room. After a few seconds the group heard a muffled scream coming from the room. Aria walked out as if nothing happened.

"Okay, we'll explain this again sense we have a sudden guest!" Aria said in frustration. For the second time that night, the trio explained everything to Desmond. He seemed to accept it pretty quickly, probably because he's use to weird stuff happening to him. After that they distributed the snacks. Abby continued playing Assassins Creed with Nina helping her, Malik was asking Aria questions, and Desmond was trying to ignore Altaïr staring at him.

"I don't believe you're my descendant." Altaïr said, looking at Desmond. They group rolled their eyes and ignored him.

"What is that thing the light is coming from?" Malik asked Aria.

"That's a lamp."

"What kind of witchcraft is used to work it?"

"None, it's a future thing."Aria was becoming annoyed by all of the questions. For the past hour he had been asking her questions non-stop. And he was supposed to be the quiet one, always reading books. Then an idea came to her. She quickly went up stairs to get from her bag books she always carried.

"Thank God I like to read." Aria said. She went back to the basement and dropped the pile of books in front of Malik. In a short time he was quietly reading and Aria was watching Abby play.

"No, no. What are you doing Abby? Here let me show you." Nina grabbed the controller from Abby. Aria rolled her eyes. She loved Nina dearly, but she could be a gamer snob.

"I want to try." Altaïr mumbled. Aria grinned; this was something she had to see. She took the controller from Nina and handed it to him. She gave him a crash course on what each button did and then started him on the first sequence. After awhile he finally finished the it and then had trouble on the next mission. The trio tried to hold back their snickering and Desmond was just laughing.

"At least I'm better than him." Abby whispered.

"Give it here, you're terrible. Watch and learn novice." Malik said. From under his hood they could see Altaïr pout and toss the controller at Malik. Well, Malik was defiantly better than Altaïr. Actually he was better than Abby. The trio tried to hold back their laughter, but failed too. Altaïr continued pouting and mumbled something about a one armed ass whole. Soon everyone was yawning.

"Okay, so what is going to be the sleeping arrangements?" Desmond asked.

"Well, I guess we're all gonna have to sleep down here. Nina and Abby can get some pillows and blankets from upstairs," the two left to do as she said, "Hm, well, Desmond sense you're the tallest you can get that couch," she pointed across the room to the long couch, "Altaïr and Malik can get these two couches." Abby and Nina came down with a bundle of pillow and blankets.

"So who's gonna get the recliner?" Abby asked. Abby and Nina eyed each other and made a dash for it. They collided and fell to the ground. While they were wrestling on the ground Aria stepped over them and sat in the recliner. She cleared her throat and both girls looked at her.

"I think I'll sleep in it." Aria said with a grin.

"Yeah, whatever." Abby mumbled. They distributed the blankets and pillow and soon everyone was slowly falling asleep. Before Aria succumbed she thought how she wished this was just a dream.

* * *

I know, it needs work! But I'll get better, I promise. Old Yeller! -cough cough-

Anyway! Next chapter will have Altaïr jumping off of stuff and a lot of things being thrown! And maybe a pillow fight ;D

I'M A ! (look for this video XD)


	2. Discoveries and Another One!

Haha! Second chapter! First, I'd like to thank Greentabbycat and Dodectron for their reviews, sense they were my first ever (:

And now! Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed, but I do own the trio, Patrick,Aiden, and Mikie. Enjoy!

* * *

Aria slowly woke up. She stretched and rubbed at her eyes. She felt around the table next to her to find her glasses. Once found she put them on and sighed in relief. It really was a dream. No Altaïr or Malik lying on the couch.

'Got to go put in my contacts…' Aria thought. She looked over at the other couch and her smile disappeared. There on the couch was Desmond.

"If Desmond is here then that means…" Aria let her sentence trail off. Suddenly a scream from upstairs made Aria jump and her cousins to wake up. They all looked at each other before dashing upstairs. There they found Abby and Nina's mother throwing pots and pans at Malik while he was dodging them.

"No, Aunt Kate, stop!" Aria said, grabbing a plate from her hand that she was about to throw. Nina ushered him downstairs before her mother started throwing things again.

"Who is that! What is he doing here! _How_ did he get in here!" Abby's mother yelled.

"Hey, where's Altaïr?" Abby asked aloud.

"Crap. Okay, stay here and explain to your mom what happened. I'll go look for Altaïr." Aria headed for the stairs hearing her aunt ask that there was another one. At the top of the steps Aria paused and listened. From the left, Nina's room, she heard shuffling. She walked into her room and found….nobody.

"What the…?" Noises from behind made her turn around to see Altaïr jump from the top bunk of the bunk-bed. Aria yelped and jumped to the side. Altaïr hit the floor face first and laid there for a moment. Aria, not knowing if he was okay, stuck out her foot to nudge him. Altaïr reached up and grabbed her foot, still laying face down on the floor.

"Don't touch me."

"Jeez, just making sure you're conscious. I'm pretty jumping from the bunk, trying to attack me and landing face first can do that. Now come on, we're in trouble. Didn't I tell you to stay in the basement!" Altaïr followed Aria down stairs pouting. When they passed the kitchen they found that Abby had finished explaining what happened. Her mother just sat there with her eye twitching occasionally. Aria cleared her throat, getting the attention of Abby and her aunt.

"So, Aunt Kate, can they stay? Ya know, until we find a way to get them back?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, sure." Her aunt laughed nervously, sounding a little on the about-to-have-a-mental-breakdown side. Both girls thanked her and kissed her on the cheek. Aria elbowed Altaïr and he mumbled a thank you, his expression hidden from his hood. The three went downstairs to find Desmond telling Malik to stop turning the television on and off. Malik mumbled something in Arabic, but they could understand that it was more or less an insult.

"Hey, Nina, _you're_ supposed to be watching Malik, not Desmond." Aria said. Nina just shrugged her head resting on her hand. As Aria was making sure everyone was here Abby's cell phone went off. Altaïr and Malik jumped and looked around for the source of the noise, Altaïr ejecting his hidden blade.

"Calm down, it just her cell phone. I device in the future we use to talk to people from far away and what cause people to run into walls when they pay too much attention to it." Desmond explained and Altaïr put away his blade.

"Okay, we'll be out in a few minutes." Abby said and hung up her phone.

"Who was that?" Aria asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, just Patrick. He wants us to come outside and toss around the football." Abby said smiling, Aria shook her head.

"If you haven't noticed we have three guests who cannot be seen." Nina said sarcastically.

"What, you expect them to stay inside? We have no idea how long they'll be here, they have to get out." Abby said. The three assassins nodded.

"No, we can't just have three assassins from a video game, that game played by every kid in this neighborhood, waltz around." Aria argued.

"I can't stay in here for so long. I need to go run around!" Altaïr whined, not at all sounding like the badass assassin he portrayed himself as. Aria crossed her arms and sighed.

"Fine, but we're gonna need to get you two some new clothes." Aria pointed to the two Arab men. Nina thought for a moment and then dashed into the backroom. She came out with pants, shirts, and a sweat jacket for Altaïr sense he wouldn't go out without a hood. The two changed in the backroom and come out look somewhat normal. As if they ever could. Aria nodded and they all went outside to go to the field.

Now, the field was where every kid on this block played. It was the biggest area for them to play in and the best view for the parents to watch the younger kids. It was a huge flat area covered in grass with woods on the opposite side of where the side walk is. In the middle of it three figures were passing around a ball. As they got closer Aria smile noticing that with Patrick was Aiden and Mikie.

Mikie was an 8 year old who was Patrick's neighbor and who he and Nina often babysat. He looked cute, but he was hyper and insulted people, though everyone knew that that was his way of showing that he considered someone his friend. Aiden was a tall and lanky boy who lived across the street from Patrick and Mikie. He moved here in the 7th grade and had become best friends with Patrick quickly. And of course there was Patrick. He was in the same grade as Aria and had first period with her. Even though the two of them argued a lot they were actually really good friends. To Nina and Abby he was like a brother. Patrick noticed them and put up his hand to wave to them, but stopped when he saw the three trailing behind them and gaped at the sight.

"Oh my God, what did you guys do?" Patrick yelled, already assuming it was their fault.

"Why would you think it's our fault?" Nina asked with her arms crossed.

"It's always you three." Aiden said.

"Pft, like you guys aren't every up to something." Abby said.

"Touché," Aiden replied and went back to throwing the football with Mikie, "Are you gonna explain?" Aria sighed and went over what happened for the third time and she vowed she would never explain it again. The three boys looked at the assassins who gave a nod to confirm what they just heard.

"Wow, nice going Abby." Mikie said. Abby pushed him over. Altaïr was staring at the tall trees, shifting from foot to foot. Aria nodded and he ran to go climb them. Malik went under one of the trees and sat under it to read. Patrick stared at the both of them.

"I thought they'd be cooler, you know?" Patrick said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Desmond mumbled. And with that the group started to toss around the football. Aria turned her head to see Patrick staring at her. She turned away and looked back a few moments later to see her was still looking at her. Creep! Once she had gotten possession of the football she quickly threw at Patrick's face. It hit him right in the nose.

"Why the hell are you staring at me!" Aria yelled and Patrick's eyes narrowed.

"I thought you looked a little shorter than usual," He walked over to stand beside her, Aria's head so close to the height of his shoulder, "Guess I was right." Aria's lips turned into a thin line. It was war. They two started to argue and their shouts could be heard through the whole neighborhood. They were throwing around words that the adults didn't even know. Malik put down his book to watch and Altaïr

poked out from the trees.

"Uh, shouldn't we do something?" Desmond asked looking wearily as the two teenagers started to turn violent. Aria punched Patrick in the chest and he made a grab for her.

"Nah, it's all good. They do this all the time. It's there thing." Aiden explained. Desmond nodded, but still looked on warily. Out of nowhere a blade landed between Patrick and Aria. They both looked up to see Altaïr looking away nonchalantly. Aria scowled and marched over to the tree.

"Altaïr get down here," He shook his head, "Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, get down here now or else!" Altaïr climbed higher and looked back down. Aria growled and started to climb the tree.

"I'm gonna freakin' kill you!" Aria had finally reached the same branch as Altaïr, who was perched near the end. A wicked grin spread on her face. Then a thought came to her.

'How is this tiny branch keeping us up?' And with that they heard a snap. Aria's mouth fell open as the branch beneath her gave away and let out a squeal. You know how in movies when everything slows down? Well, this was nothing like that. Aria barely had time to put her hands out to soften her fall. Altaïr landed on his feet easily while Aria landed with a thump. She laid there and didn't move. The group gathered around her.

"Aria?" Abby asked hesitantly. When she didn't answer everyone cast a frightened look at each other.

"Great job Altaïr, you killed her!" Mikie said. Altaïr looked down at the still body and bowed his head. He reached out his had to touch her shoulder when the form suddenly groaned and made him jump back. Patrick knelt beside her and turned her over.

"Uh, Aria?" Aria looked confused and dazed, her eyes half closed.

"Ugh, no…I wanted the dinosaur waffles!" Aria suddenly exclaimed. Everyone stared at her and Abby nudged her with her foot.

"Let's get her to the house…" Nina said. Patrick picked her up bridal style and they all started off to the trio's house. Altaïr trailed in the back, still mopping. They took her down to the basement and sat her down on one of the sofas. She groaned at the sudden change in position and threw a pillow blindly. Malik, the last to set foot in the basement, was hit by the pillow. He looked around and saw that Desmond started to snicker. Malik scowled and threw the pillow in Desmond's face. Then, Abby and Mikie started to laugh and Desmond hit them with the pillow.

Suddenly, everyone had a pillow in hand, save for Aria, who was basically unconscious and Patrick, who was sitting next to her. They looked each other in the eye, each one prepared for whoever started this battle first. As quick as lightning, Nina swung her pillow at Aiden and with that the ultimate pillow fight began! There was laughing, cursing, and taunting coming from the armed warriors. Patrick looked on with an amused smirk on his face until they started getting closer to him and Aria. He knew that if they hit her while she was in pain that they'd be hurting soon.

"Um, guys…" the group continued to grow closer, "Hey, guys, back it up some!" With his last sentence Abby threw her pillow in his face. He scowled at first, but then a devilish smirk grew on his face. He grabbed the pillow and got in on the fight without leaving his spot on the couch. As they grew more enthusiastic the group was hitting just Patrick. But that also meant that that they were hitting Aria. Her eyes shot open and she glared at the people before her. As she stared at them her hand secretly snaked its way down to get a pillow. She jumped up and hit Desmond in the stomach, laughing as again the battle started. After a long, a tiresome pillow battle the group sat down and relaxed.

"So…what do we do now?" Aden, who was sitting next to Nina on the opposite couch from everyone, asked. The trio looked at each other and grinned.

"We're gonna play a game that you guys would be quit interested in." Abby said with a smirk. Altaïr, Desmond, and Malik looked confused for a moment until Abby picked up a case that had printed on the front Assassins Creed 2. The three assassins had an intrigued look on their face. Once the game was set up they all decided that Aiden would go first, sense he was the best gamer there.

Altaïr and Malik watched with interest while Desmond seemed calmer about it, though he slightly blushed when it showed the scene of Lucy giving him a hug which Aria noticed and smirked at him. Aiden was easily flying threw game. Nina then noticed what scene was coming up and smiled devishly at Altaïr. Nina was right as in just a few moments the scene that shocked both Nina and Aria when they first played came up. The player had to play Altaïr again and chase after a target. The Arab assassins seemed confused. Then the game went to the cutscene. As the scene played out for them the whole group couldn't help but snicker as it implied how Altaïr got intimate with the Maria. Though Altaïr had his hood hiding his face you could feel the shock and embarrassment pouring out from him. Malik stared at him, his eye twitching.

"Awww." Aria couldn't help, but poke fun at him. Altaïr glared at her and turned away from everyone. They continued to laugh and play the game. Just as Aiden had gotten to Leonardo's house the game went on the skitz again.

"Uh-oh." Mikie said. A bright like came from the television and blinded everyone. Once it disappeared the group adjusted their eyes from the assault of light. As their vision came back they noticed that two more figures had joined them. The trio groaned and hit their head on the nearest object. Aiden dropped the controller and gaped at the sight.

"I'll go tell mom." Nina sighed and walked upstairs calling for her mother.

"Ezio, where are we?" Leonardo da Vinci asked, excitement filling his voice and looking like and excited puppy Aria thought. Ezio, standing beside Leonardo, shook his head, eyes wide.

'Well, at least they're not hostile." Aria thought and sighed.

* * *

Oh, I just had to stop there didn't I! I felt it was good sense it was getting a bit too long :P

And yes, there had to be a pillow fight. No story is right without one.

So, what did you think? I'd love some feedback ;)

P.S. Packers won the superbowl! :D


	3. Oh noes! A filler!

Discalimer: I own nothing of Assassins Creed, Ubisoft does, but it would be nice if I did...

Though my characters do belong to me and I love them dearly! :)

* * *

Aria sat there and watched as Abby was explaining to their two new guests where they were. Altaïr was glaring at the assassin that had joined the group and muttered in Arabic. Desmond and Malik looked more intrigued. Aria groaned again and hit her head on the wall.

"Well, I didn't see this coming." Patrick said to Aria.

"Yeah, that's two more mouths to feed and look after. God, I feel like a mother." Aria said putting her face into a pillow. Nina came down shaking her head.

"If any more come from the Xbox then I think mom's gonna have a breakdown." Nina commented.

"So, we came from a game that is played by that box thing over there?" Leo asked to confirm what he was just explained. Abby nodded. "Well, how fascinating." His tone was so filled with awe that Aria couldn't help but smile. And before they knew it Leo was going around the room and examining everything.

'Maybe he won't be so hard, but the other one…' Aria let her thought drift as she looked over at Ezio. Aria bit her lip as scenarios of Ezio and modern day women swam in her head. Another groan and another head-meets-wall contact.

And how were the others reacting? Well, Abby was just trying to think of how to explain certain devices to the two Italians as they were asking numerous questions. Nina was thinking how to get them back to their times and keep them from coming back. Mickey was excited and was standing right next to the new guests. Malik was whispering to Altaïr, who was glaring at the Italian assassin. Patrick and Desmond were pretty much doing the same as Aria. Aiden, well Aiden wasn't really affected and was watching Abby explaining devices to them.

Nina scooted over to Aria and whispered "So, where are we gonna put them? We all can't fit down here." Aria frowned. Even though the basement was big it was pushing it to have everyone sleep down there. But then who would watch them in the night, so that they didn't accidently find their way out of the house and in front of an incoming car? Aria ran her hands through her hair.

"Let's think about that later okay? I'm starting to get a headache." Nina nodded. Just then, pair of feet bounded down the steps. The owner of the feet turned out to be Nikki, another friend that lived in the neighborhood. She was about to say something until she noticed the unknown people. She stared at them and turned towards Aria, Abby, and Nina with her hands on her hips.

"So, why wasn't I invited to this party?" Nikki asked. Abby rolled her eyes at Nikki's attempt of a joke.

"I'm not explaining this!" Abby exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. It was Patrick who got up and explained to her what had apparently happened with Mikie throwing in his thoughts too.

Aria noticed how Ezio was staring at Nikki with a smirk on his lips. She could see why, with Nikki's long, deep brown hair and her big grey-blue eyes. She was definitely not short at the height of 5'6. Her skin was clear and was slightly tan. To sum her up, she was beautiful. And it would be a lie if Aria said she wasn't slightly jealous of her. It wasn't just Aria, but Abby and Nina too who felt slightly insecure when standing next to her. None the less, they still loved her and felt that she was their older sister.

But Aria was concerned now about how Ezio was advancing towards her. She quickly got up and blocked Ezio's path to her, crossing her arms and cocking an eyebrow at him. He stopped in his tracks, staring at her and blinked.

"In this time, Ezio, we have laws about going after minors. And for you, it won't end so well. So, don't think about _asking _or_ doing_ anything with my friend, m'kay?" Aria warned and Ezio nodded slowly and backed away. Aria felt guilty about talking to him so rudely and wondered why she even did. She guessed it was from all the stress. She frowned and scolded herself mentally.

"Wow," Nikki breathed out, "That is pretty….unbelievable." Her friends frowned, thinking that she didn't believe them. "No, I mean, I believe what you're saying it's just…hard to comprehend." The others nodded in agreement.

"Abby, Aria, Aiden, come on and get ready! You guys have soccer practice!" Abby's mother yelled down to them. Aria widened her eyes and slapped her hand on her forehead.

"God, we forgot about soccer!" Aria exclaimed. The three looked around at the group. Maybe they could watch the assassins…or set them loose in the 21st century. Abby sighed, knowing that there was no other way.

"Okay, Nina and Patrick, you're in charge of these guys. Nikki and Mikie, you guys are gonna have to stay and help, okay? Good, now we three are going to get ready for soccer." And with that Abby left a confused group to go up stairs and get prepared for soccer.

"Well, she's a bit bossy." Ezio murmured to Patrick. He simply just shrugged.

"Why do I have to, I just got here!" Nikki cried. Mikie patted her arm and told her to stop whining.

**One hour later**

"Abby, get your butt down here so we can go!" Aria yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"Hold on, give me a second!" Abby called down, a thump occurring afterwards. Aria rolled her eyes and went to sit down next to Aiden on the living room couch. She tapped her cleat clad foot, counting the seconds until she heard feet coming down the stairs. Abby was wearing what the other two were pretty much wearing. Black sport shorts, mid-calf socks, the teams blue soccer shirt, and her hair tied up, the latter not including Aiden.

"Finally." Aiden muttered and stood to go walk to the door. Abby stuck her tongue out at him. Before the three of them left to get into the truck where Abby's mother waiting, Aria went to the top of the basement stairs and yelled, "We're leaving! We'll be back in two hours, don't destroy anything! And I mean it!"

And with that, the three soccer players left the house, hoping it would still be there when they got back.

* * *

Wow, it's been awhile! And look what I've done! Just a filler, how terrible am I ;)

Lol thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted, it makes me smile when I see each one.

I'll try to update sooner, but school is dragging me down. And with my schools play drawing closer we have more rehersals that are also getting longer. Next friday we have one that lasts after school till 9:00! D: But it's worth it :)

Promise next chapter will be longer and funnier! I just had to get this out of the way. So till next time, see ya!


	4. Soccer and Red Lights

Hey long time no see, but I'll explain that later! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft does...maybe one day I will...

* * *

As soon as Aria, Abby, and Aiden reached the soccer field they began their laps around it. They had to play catch up as their teammates were on their last lap. Once done they did their suicides, stretched their legs, and did passing exercises. It was all pretty basic, but with their team it was a good time. A whistle seized their talking and they all gathered around their coach, .

"Okay, today we're gonna have a practice game to prepare for Wednesday's game. Taylor, Aria, Abby, Nick, Megan, and Elie," listed off, "You guys go put on jerseys. The other team kicks off first." And with that the group split into two teams, one with their regular team color and the other with green jerseys over them. Abby got into her position as a Fullback and Aria went to her usual spot as a Forward. Aria wasn't one for scoring goals, but defiantly could get the ball from the other team.

'I wonder how Nina is doing.' Aria thought momentarily. The whistle sounded the start of the practice game and her thought left her immediately.

* * *

"Oh my God, where is Altaïr?" Nina yelled. Sense the moment her sister and cousin left for practice everything that could go wrong did. And it seemed the worst was happening now. Patrick was trying to keep Leonardo from dissecting the television. Mikie was making sure that Malik and Ezio didn't go upstairs and Karley had to leave for work. Nina was picking up glass from when Ezio was playing with a lamp and it fell over when she noticed Altaïr was nowhere to be found.

"Ah, crap! I thought you were watching him Mikie!" Patrick said.

"Yeah, I was a little busy making sure these two wouldn't somehow end up on the roof." Mikie retorted.

Nina pushed the two assassins and Mikie out of the way, running upstairs. She stopped at the top to try and hear for him. But with Altaïr being an assassin, there was none. Nina growled and ran around the house looking for him. She looked everywhere including the cupboards. The sound of barking from outside got Nina's attention. She went to the sliding glass door and found Altaïr hiding at the top of a tree with her dogs at the bottom growling at him.

"Riley, Romeo, come here! Come on!" Nina sweetly called to them. At the sound of her voice, they both stopped growling and walked over to her, their tails wagging. Nina looked up to see that Altaïr was still in the tree. "Altaïr, it's safe to come down. They won't hurt you, just let them sniff you."

Even though Nina couldn't see his face, she could tell how hesitant he was from coming down. He stared at the dogs, deciding if he was better off in the tree. Altaïr took one step down and looked at the dogs, seeing if they would come after him. When they didn't he continued down slowly. Once down, Nina had the dogs go over to him. Riley and Romeo were hesitant to go near him, but eventually did. Once they felt he was approved they wagged their tails and went inside. Nina shook her head and sighed.

"And where do you think you were going?" Nina asked accusingly.

"I couldn't stay in there for so long. It drives me crazy." He mumbled.

"Well, next time ask or I'll make sure you don't ever go out." Altaïr simply nodded and walked back in. Nina joined him and they walked down stairs. There they found Mikie on Leo's back, trying grab a stapler from him, Patrick picking up glass from the frame of a picture that fell over, and Malik and Ezio were about to break another one.

'They'll be the death of me.' Nina thought. An idea popped into her head and she let a devious smirk come to her face.

"Hey, guys, let's go on a little trip."

* * *

"Elie!" Aria called. The black haired boy quickly turned and captured the ball that Aria had sent his way. He quickly side stepped his opponent and raced up to the goal while Aria kept another kid from getting to him. He brought back his leg and struck the ball, sending it flying into the goal. Aria grinned and ran up to give Elie a high-five.

"Great kick, Elie! And Aria, great hustling and keep putting pressure on the opposite player!" Coach Weiz yelled from the side line.

The opposing teams got back into starting positions. Aria was starting to get focused when she felt a hand smack her back. She jumped, startled, and turned to see it was Abby. She looked annoyed, looking over to the side lines where Coach Weiz was. Aria, confused by her reaction, looked over to see her cousin and the little group they thought they left at the house there, causing Aria to groan.

"Man, we can't even get an hour!" Aria yelled, frustrated. Their teammates looked over at them with confusion, but returned to their positions when the coach yelled for everyone to get ready.

Abby and Aria get into their positions. The whistled blew and everyone got going. The ball flew in the air as someone kicked it. Megan, a tall girl on her team, head-butted it as it came down near Aria. She quickly lunged for it and started to take it up the middle. Her opponents were grouping up on her, so she made a pass to her nearby partner. They circled backwards and made a shot in the corner pocket, but Aiden, positioned as goalie, caught it.

He threw it back in and his team took it up. The ball was out of the Forwards area, leaving it to the Fullbackers. Abby got prepared for the oncoming players. The ball was coming in her direction and she took possession of it. From then on it was a game of back-and-forth. Eventually, practice was about to end, so Coach Weiz called everybody in. They all gathered around, drinking heavily from their water cans.

"Great practice today everyone! I definitely saw some amazing effort today. We're ready for the game on Wednesday. Everybody go home, get some rest, and come back Wednesday with this attitude!" He dismissed everybody, the team all go off in different directions for their rides.

Aria, Abby, and Aiden gathered up their bags and walked over to the group waiting for them. Leonardo was smiling despite the glares that Abby was throwing at them. Before Aria could get a word out Leonardo spoke.

"That is amazing, quit an interesting game. It looks so very fun, can you teach me to play?" He rushed out, Aria barely understanding what he was saying. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, sure, I wouldn't mind." Aria said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aiden asked, though he seemed uninterested.

"Well, you see…" Nina began and trailed off.

"We were having trouble with them back at the house. They kept breaking stuff and wandering off. We thought bringing them here would get them out of our hair, sense they would be distracted! Oh, and Altaïr almost got attacked by the dogs!" Mikie easily explained. Nina face palmed.

"You three really are useless." Abby said, sighing.

"What happened to Karley?" Aria asked.

"She had to go to work." Patrick said.

"Whatever, let's get back!" Abby nearly yelled.

"Jeez calm down." Aiden mumbled. Abby was about to make a snarky comment when a squeal interrupted her.

"Oh my God! Is that who I think it is!" Taylor, a short auburn haired girl, yelled. Aria groaned. Taylor and Aria weren't on exactly good terms and having her coming in their direction put her in a pissy mood. Not to mention that her and the whole team played Assassin's Creed. No, they just couldn't have been _so_ lucky.

"Quickly, let's get out of here before_ it_ comes any closer!" Aria harshly whispered. The assassins furrowed their brows at Aria's sudden hostility, but had to comply when she began to drag them.

"Oh, it won't hurt anybody if she meets them." Nina said. Little did she know was that Taylor's squeal had caught the attention of the other teammates. The other kids began crying exclamations of surprise and coming towards their group.

"Uh, yeah right. Let's get out of here!" Abby said. The group ran in the direction of the parking lot. Aria looked behind them to see the entire soccer team chasing them, along with some of their siblings. She let out a cry and ran faster, passing by the others. They got the gist and ran faster. On the parking lot they found Abby's and Nina's mother waiting in her truck.

"Start the truck, mom! Start the truck!" Nina yelled. Her mother, startled, turned on the ignition. The group piled into the car, having to sit on each other. Aria looked under her to see who she was sitting on and found she was on Patrick's lap.

"Don't get any ideas." She warned.

"You should lose a few pounds." Patrick retorted, earning him a punch in the chest. Aria huffed and turned away from him.

"This hurts." Malik said from the back under both Nina and Desmond. Aria looked back to see Mikie sitting on Leonardo who was sitting on Ezio. On the floor were Aiden and Altaïr, both grumbling to themselves. In the front seats Abby was sitting in the middle and Aria and Patrick next to her. Overall, it was not a good situation. Not only that, but they hit heavy traffic. Everyone groaned each time they almost made a red light.

"Wow, how do those work?" Leonardo asked. Aria shook her head, not knowing how to explain it.

"Um, well…to be honest I'm not that sure." Aria said truthfully.

"Well, I think that each one is timed to change it colors." Patrick thoughtfully put in.

"Who cares! Let's just get home!" Nina said. Unfortunately luck was not on their side and they seemed to get every red light. After a long ride and many groans they finally reached their house, quickly piling out. Patrick, Aiden, and Mikie said their good-byes and left. Aria and her group went inside sluggishly.

"Finally! Home, sweet home!" Abby yelled and fell to her knees, landing in a dramatic pose.

"Oh, get up." Altaïr said.

"Oooh, Altaïr has claws!" Nina said. Aria ignored the others and went down stairs. As she was slipping off her cleats she heard a bang and a screech come from upstairs. She ran upstairs and stopped at the hallway going into the kitchen.

"What happened?" She yelled when she found Ezio knocked out cold on the floor. Aria looked up to see a figure slowly coming out of the kitchen. Aria was about to defend herself against the figure, but stopped when she realized who it was. Out came Lucy, holding a frying pan, still in an offensive position. Aria gaped at the sight and heard the others coming up behind her.

"Lucy!" Desmond yelled, with a grin on his face, "You really shouldn't hurt my ancestors, you know."Aria put her head into her hands. She felt as if her head was about to implode.

'Maybe it just might if more keep coming.' Aria thought.

* * *

I'm back! :D Wow you guys must hear that so often. But yes, I am posting again(while sick) and continuing my story. Thanks to all the readers,reviewers, and subscribers (:

What kept me away for so long? School. Isn't that always the answer? Alas, I was working on my school work, cause my teachers were being meanies and decided now was when they were gonna pull out the hard stuff. Not only that but also I was in our musical which was 42nd Street(got standing ovations all 3 nights!)

During the opening night and following ones I was sick and got a sinus infection. I would have posted this earlier, but my medicine made me so trippy I could hardly stand! I am still sick, though slowly getting better and I have a softball game tomorrow. Isn't my life just eventful (:

P.S. I'm watching Slumdog Millionaire, the best movie ever made 3


	5. Volleyball? Ugh!

Long time, no see! Yes, I finally updated, No, I am not giving up on this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own AC, Ubisoft does. But my characters are all mine! Mwahahaha!

* * *

"Okay, so let's get this straight. We have Altair, Malik, Desmond, Ezio, Leonardo, and now Lucy. Is that correct?" Nina said checking the list she was holding. Aria wanted to cry that they actually had to make a _list_ for them. She looked over at Ezio who was holding an ice pack to his throbbing head, thanks to Lucy's amazing swing.

"How the hell is this happening?" Desmond asked to no one in particular, though nobody seemed to hear him. Or they were just ignoring him.

"You know, if all of these guys came through couldn't, like, Templars be coming into our universe too?" Nina said. That got everyone's attention. Voices were yelling across the room, theories along with it. This definitely scared Aria. This whole time they were gone, _who could _have been coming from the game?

"So, what if others did come from the game? How are we going to find them?" Ezio asked. This left them all stumped. For all they know, one of them could have caught a ride out of the state. And what about a character from the past? They are probably thinking that they're hallucinating!

"Well, we don't really know about that. We can ask our friends to keep a look out for any unusual people wandering around." Abby said. Aria rubbed her temples, starting to get a migraine. And she never had one before all this! Everyone seemed now to be on edge and Aria didn't like this. Not one bit. She needed to find a way to get everyone to relax. Just then, she got a text. Startled at the sudden vibration, she slid her phone open, seeing it was from her friend, Jimmy. It read:

_Aye (:_

_You guys should come to the park cuz I'm bored and need someone to hang with!_

Aria smiled at her friend. She hadn't hung out with Jimmy for awhile, he was practically her brother! A thought formed in her head and a Cheshire like smile crept on her face. Perfect.

"Hey guys, I know what we are gonna do today."

* * *

"I don't know why we're wasting our time when we _should_ be looking for possible Templars." Malik said, annoyance completely lacing his voice.

"Well, stressing ourselves to death won't help either." Aria said, looking back at the group. All the assassins had a mask of seriousness on their faces, except for Ezio, who was happily enjoying the walk, and Leo, who was looking around with pure interest. Aiden, Patrick, and Mikie had also joined them, Aiden and Patrick joining in with the serious assassins.

"Yeah and how are we supposed to find the Templars? Go around all day playing a game of hide and seek with them? Pft, like that would work." Mikie said, rolling his eyes.

"The best we can do is wait. We'll most likely come across one if they actually _did_ come through the game. For now, we just need to chill." Nina chimed in. Lucy, Desmond, and Patrick seemed to relax some, but the remaining three still bore the same expression.

"Aiden, you are _way _too serious for a sixteen year old." Abby said, earning an eye roll from Aiden and accomplishing in breaking the seriousness from his face. The group was passing the soccer field and baseball diamond, when from the distance Aria could see Jimmy sitting at the picnic tables next to the volleyball court and playground.

'Dang, I never noticed how big this park is.' Aria thought. Jimmy turned and saw the large group approaching, a grin forming on lightly tanned skin.

"Hey, long time no see short stuff!" Jimmy said when they were closer and held his arms out for a hug. Aria was about to return the gesture, when Abby and Nina ran past her to him.

"Jimmy Neutron!" They both yelled in unison, taking Aria's hug. She really didn't mind, he was practically her brother and didn't feel otherwise. Well, she could say that for herself, but Jimmy felt slightly different about being just friends.

"Will you guys always call me that when you see me?" Jimmy asked, all humor in his almond shaped eyes. When Abby and Nina found out that his last name was Goochron, it had apparently reminded them of the old cartoon show, Jimmy Neutron.

"Yeah, it's fun to say." Abby teased. Jimmy rolled his eyes and was about to greet Aiden when he noticed the others that had rolled in with them. He stared for a moment, blinked his eyes, then stared some more. Aria bit her lip, knowing Jimmy also played Assassins Creed.

"Wow, they look so much like the characters from AC. I mean, look at their faces! They could be the exact replicas! What a coincidence!" Jimmy said, with a small chuckle.

"Right! Complete coincidence. So weird how they look like them. Right guys?" Aria turned towards everyone, who looked perplexed. She widened her eyes and slightly tilted her head. They then seemed to catch on and agreed with the 'coincidence'.

"So, why'd you text us here Jimmy?" Patrick asked.

"What, can't a guy ask his friends to come hang with him at the park?" Jimmy asked with an innocent expression plastered on his face.

"No." Answered his friends, making Jimmy jut out his lower lip slightly.

"Okay, so you guys know Ryan Renolds?" Everyone not from the game nodded their head. "Well, you know how he likes to make jabs at me for not being all that good at sports. Hello, I'm a tech-guy, not some sports fanatic, like some people." Jimmy directed his gaze towards Aria, Abby, and Patrick, all playing or had played various sports.

"Anyway, get to the point Neutron." Nina said.

"So, I may have exaggerated how I could play volleyball really well. And maybe I had challenged him to a game of it with some of his buddies. Also, it was a possibility that your guys names came up in this conversation." Jimmy said, rubbing the back of his neck. While the other seemed fine with this, though still looked slightly irritated, Aria put her head in her hands.

"Jimmy, please tell me you didn't mention my name!"

"Uh, maybe?" He said with a sheepish grin

"Why? I freakin' hate volleyball! I can't even play it. I've told you this before. God, don't you even listen! I swear-" Aria was cut off by Altaïr's hand covering her mouth. She let out a grunt under his hand, looking up at his annoyed expression probably caused by her shouting. After a moment, Aria's shoulders slumped and Altaïr removed his hand, seeing as she wouldn't continue her rant.

"Well, that's fine. The five of us can play against them." Jimmy said.

"No, I can't. I got injured after soccer practice." Aiden said, lifting his injured ankle that was wrapped up, probably caused from dashing to the car to get away the mad mob. Jimmy frowned and thought for a moment. His eyes landed on the group behind them and an idea came to him.

"Well, why not your friends back their play?" He asked, smiling. Abby opened her mouth then closed it. Was it really such a good idea to have bunch of assassins and a renaissance artist play volleyball?

"What is volleyball?" Leonardo suddenly asked, testing the word as it rolled off his tongue. Jimmy stared at him for a moment and Aria was scared that for a moment he was catching on as to who they were. But that was dismissed when Jimmy smiled at the blond man, trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Maybe you should sit on the sidelines with Aria and Aiden. You know, root for us and all that stuff." Desmond suggested to Leonardo.

"Mikie and Malik too." Patrick said. Obviously a one-armed man couldn't play a sport that required two and a hyperactive eight year old whose head didn't even meet the net wouldn't be a smart idea.

"Don't you think that this is too many people?" Lucy asked, making Jimmy shake his head.

"Nah, you see, when they were adding on the volleyball court and soccer field to the park, the workers made a miss calculation and made the court double its size. So, we're gonna need a lot of people to cover that court." Jimmy said, nodding over to it. For the first time the assassins' and artist got a good look at the volleyball court. And bugged out their eyes. The court was huge, maybe being even more than just double its normal size. Yeah, they would need the extra people.

"So, you guys in?" Jimmy asked. Obviously Patrick, Abby, and Nina were going to help their friend and Desmond said it would be better than just watching, which got Lucy to also agree. Ezio was excited to play this new sport and eagerly agreed. Altaïr though did not seem as enthusiastic.

"I don't see why I should help. This is none of my concern. Your friend should not have been bragging about something that he could not do in the first place." He responded. Aria's eye twitched, not liking the tone of his voice. Sure, it was wrong of Jimmy to do that, but it's hard for on a kid when they get teased by such a rude person like Ryan. Aria grabbed Altaïr by his sleeve and stepped away from the group.

"What the hell? Can't you say anything without sounding condescending or rude?" Altaïr narrowed his eyes and was about to retort, but Aria cut him off. "No, you are going to listen to _me_. You may brush other people off, but not this time. He's just asking us for a _little_ help. This guy has been bugging Jimmy sense middle school. And even though it's summer vacation, the guy is still hassling him." Aria calmed down for a moment, her voice rising with each word. She looked down at the grown, getting her head together, and then looking Altaïr in the eyes.

"I know it was wrong for him to lie, but he needs us. Jimmy doesn't catch a lot of breaks, but he's always nice and works harder than most people. I think you can respect that. Now, will you just play one game of volleyball to get this guy to leave him alone?" Aria finished, taking a breath. Altaïr was quiet, considering what she had said. Aria thought he would give her a no and just walk away with a scowl on his face because of her scolding him. But she was surprised by his answer.

"I suppose I can play this volleyball. But only once will I help this boy, so don't think I'll be helping everybody with such trivial matters." Altaïr replied with an expression of stone. Aria smiled and they walked back to the group.

"So, are we ready to go?" Aiden asked.

"Yup, now we just have to wait for Renolds-" Abby stopped talking when said person and a large group was walking towards them. Ryan wasn't exactly what you call a small person. He was rather tall and well built from football and wrestling. And his friends were no different. The whole group was large and built big, giving off a menacing vibe. But the trio and their group kept a straight face as they approached. They finally reached the court and Ryan stepped forward.

"Well, look at this group. These are some pretty strong looking people here." He said, with a smirk.

"Yeah, guess you had the same idea." Nina said, nodding at the group behind him.

"Afraid Jimmy was gonna beat you, so you brought help you needed?" Patrick sneered. He had never liked Ryan and being on the same football team really showed the tension between the two.

"Whatever Reed." Ryan shot back.

"Okay guys, enough with the bickering. Let's get this started."Jimmy said, trying to diffuse the fight that would ensue. They players took their positions and readied themselves. Jimmy's team would serve first.

"You are going down." Ryan said at the front of the net.

"Not likely." Patrick replied. Aria and the small group on the sidelines watched this exchange.

"How do you think this will end?" Malik asked.

"Jimmy and them are gonna whoop Ryan's butt!" Mikie said and Aiden nodded. Aria smiled at them and looked back to the court, her smile disappearing. If they lose, Jimmy is just going to receive more bullying from them then he's already getting. She's seen what has happened when people are put through such harassment…

"Don't worry, _piccolino. _They will do fine._" _Leonardo said, giving her a reassuring smile. Aria returned that smile and looked on with a confident expression, knowing that they wouldn't lose.

'_You're going down Renolds.'_

* * *

Wow, an update? Who would have thought!

Sorry guys, I got caught up in my summer and had some serious writers block! But I'm still going and planning on putting up other stories too. I don't know when I'll update again, but I promise you won't have to wait as long as you did before! (:

Thanks for the reviews and alerts, so keep them coming! They make me smile :D

_piccolino _- little one


End file.
